


Night-time activities

by Lullabymoon



Series: Trektober 2020 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Strange New Worlds, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, PWP, Sleepy Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: Some weeks, the middle of the night is the only time they have together.
Relationships: Number One/Christopher Pike
Series: Trektober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967275
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Night-time activities

**Author's Note:**

> For the somnophilia prompt at [Trektober 2020](https://trektober-challenge.tumblr.com/post/628886461333258240/trektober-2020).

It's a relief to step into the darkness of his quarters and let the day slip away. He tries not to make too much noise as he heads to the bathroom and steps into the shower to let the annoyance of the late starting, late ending meeting wash away. He slips into bed as gently as he can but she still stirs and roll over to face him. 

"Finally over?" Her voice is rough and she doesn't even open her eyes but she still reaches for him. 

He gratefully curls into her embrace. "Yeah, finally." 

As much as he wants to claim what sleep he can from what's left of his off shift, his body isn't ready to drop off, especially with Una warm and pliant against him. 

A sweep of his hand down her side reveals shes only wearing a tshirt and his breath must hiss at the revelation because he can feel her smile against his shoulder. She slides a thigh over his and snuggles into him. She feels delightfully warm, and the motion reminds his body that it's been over a week since they last managed to make love. "You're not helping me get to sleep." He feels her huff of laughter on his skin in response. 

"Never said I was." She curls further into him and he can feel her pubic mound against his hip. 

His cock stiffens further and he spreads his fingers across the expanse of her thigh. She rocks against him at the motion, and he can feel the lingering dampness of her curls that tells him she got herself off before she fell asleep. His cock twitches, gets harder still, and he feels wide awake as a groan escapes. 

She smiles against him again. "I was thinking of you." 

It sounds so damn hot in her sleep rough voice, and he wants to hear more but they really should fall back into sleep.

"I'll ask you exactly what in the morning." 

Her thigh flexes and she brushes against his balls. "I was thinking of this." 

He squeezes his eyes shut. "Me waking you up?"

She nods. "Worth waking up for." 

His heart melts, and when she runs slow fingers across his chest, he grabs her hand and presses a kiss into her palm. 

She sighs happily. "It was a good orgasm." 

"Now you are just teasing me." He feels her smile again. 

"Hmm." Her breathing is even and when she doesn't say anything else he thinks she's fallen asleep again but then she shifts against him slightly. "I left the lube out for you." 

He can't see it in the dark but the realisation that she had planned on this, hoped, jacks his arousal up and his cock is fully at attention now. He groans and she pulls her head off his shoulder. "You'll be doing all the work though."

He doesn't need to see her face to know she's smiling lazily up at him and that's the final straw. He rolls them over so she's underneath him and lets out another groan as they fit together. He places a kiss on her neck and she tilts her head to accommodate him. 

He kisses as far as he can down the shirt neckline as his other hand pushes the hem up. He splays it over her stomach, feels her muscles contract as his fingers brush her skin. Before he goes any further, he frees his erection from his sleep trousers and lets the waist band settle around his thighs. 

He tries not to rub himself against the sheets but instead bites down a little on her collarbone. Her hips twitch in response and she gives a little sigh.

He loves feeling the warmth of her skin underneath his fingers, especially as her thighs fall further open as he sweeps upwards. He threads fingers through her curls, and he can feel she's still swollen and sensitive from earlier. He could spend all night just feeling her, getting her slowly worked up again but this isn't the time. 

She's still damp enough that his fingers don't drag but a dip of his fingertip into her entrance shows it's not enough to be comfortable. He reaches out to the bedside table, nearly knocks the bottle over but manages to grab it before it rolls to the floor. 

He shifts onto his knees to avoid squashing her as he opens the cap and squeezes out a palmful. He can't help the groan as he wraps his fingers around his cock and strokes to spread the lube all along the length of him. 

She lets out a low chuckle and he leans back over her to give a quick kiss. He catches the soft sigh she gives as he eases two wet fingers inside her, and she tilts her hips to give him better access. 

Her breathing is decidedly less even by the time he's finished getting her thoroughly wet, and he can't wait any longer. He lowers down again and lines himself up, and slowly pushes forward until he's completely buried inside her. He takes a minute to savour it, his head tucked in the crook of her neck and breathing in her scent. She responds by placing a kiss on his temple and lying one hand lightly at the base of his skull. 

He pulls out to thrust and she draws her knees up, and his next thrust hits her in a better spot if her quiet gasp is any indication. Her fingers lightly press into his head, and he kisses her neck as he builds up a rhythm. 

She feels so good and he's missed her, and he probably mutters something to that affect into her neck. He slips a hand between them and strokes her clit lightly. She probably won't come again but he can at least make her feel good. 

He's rewarded by a sigh in his ear and her muscles fluttering around his cock. She brings up her other hand to his ass, urging him on, and she lets out a lazy hum. 

Those tip him over the edge, and his rhythm stalls as he comes. He groans against her neck and draws out the orgasm, helped by the sharp bite of her nails as she curls her fingers against him. 

He slowly comes to himself again and pushes off her. It takes a moment to remember his trousers are halfway down his thighs and he starts to straighten up when she pulls a cloth from under her pillow and hands it to him. 

He loves how practical she is, how thoroughly she thought this out, and he lets out a small chuckle and squeezes her hand as he takes the cloth from her. He wipes her down first and then himself before tossing the cloth to the floor and sorting out his trousers. He presses a kiss to her forehead and strokes her cheek, and she leans into it. 

This time when he curls into her, he's ready to let her even breathing lull him to sleep.


End file.
